No matter what
by Cressida123
Summary: A Kevanne threeshot confession. I suggest reading Rise before reading this, and no hate for oc's or Karma please. Thank you.
1. Warning

**Author's Disclaimer: Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger. But the OC's are mine!**

Warning:

Hi! Cressida123 is back! And with a new story! Yay! *crickets crickets crickets* *coughs nervously* Anyway, this the story of the confession scene I mentioned in chapter 6 between Karma and Evanne for any of you lovelies who were wondering what went down that day. Your welcome. But, first, I wanted to mention a couple things. One, there is a brief mention of physical child abuse in the first chapter. Note that I don't go into too much detail, nor I do I condone it. If this is happening to you, please, GET HELP. This also not happening to me. It works as a backstory for an otherwise mysterious character. I am lucky enough to have kind and loving parents who love and take of me. Love ya guys! Second, there is some cursing coming from Karma- not a lot though. This story is- mostly- child appropriate, but if you are not comfortable with any this please don't read. Thank you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Also, this may not seem as if they are in third grade, but I'm really not joking! This is basically a friend of mine's third grade experience with some people * cough cough Alison*. Yeah... Don't ask.


	2. Part 1

**All rights go to Shannon. But the oc's are mine!**

"Then you simply multiply all three numbers," Karma's bastard of teacher droned on, meaningless dribble that the ginger already knew. To be fair though, elves were significantly more intelligent than humans. It wasn't narcissism talking, rather than a well known fact.

But that doesn't necessarily make them better, Karma thought bitterly, tracing the barely visible, thin jagged scar that wound its way around his wrist. Yes, I know that first hand- how vile and evil they really were.

A memory flooded his mind, as clear and vivid as the countless times it's occured three years ago. Of midnight blue orbs, cold as ice and simply murderous, gazing at the beaten and mangled red-head curled in a fetal-position on the floor, without even a sliver of guilt. _'What are you doing on the floor, ya bastard! GET UP! I own you! I HELPED CREATE YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME! GEEEET UPPP!'_ Karma could still hear his frosty, unforgiving voice even now. Even after three years.

The ginger peered under his desk to see his hand shaking violently. He grabbed onto it, and it immediately stilled. No, he couldn't have a panic attack here, not now. Not in the school, where SHE could see it. He didn't want her to worry. And so, Karma attempted to control his labored breathing and calm his hammering heart.

Once he was tranquil, the eight-year old boy then shivered at the memory. If Karma hadn't possessed Elwin as a physician, he sure as hell would be long dead by now. And at the hands of his own father no less- if that's what you could even call him after everything he's done. The word left a bad taste in Karma's mouth, like the sour candy he often bought at the supermarket.

The ginger supposed he should consider himself lucky, for he had no markings to speak of-due to elves advancements in medicine-besides the one on his wrist. No marks for all to see on the canvas his father-he forced the word through his head with great difficulty- had brutally painted on. No momento of his cruelty. Medicine was the only good thing about elves. They could still all rot in hell for all he cared. Elves weren't supposed to be able to abuse their own sons. Their minds were supposed to break if they even tried. Apparently, all that was bullshit.

Karma also counted it as a blessing that he looked more like his mother-the one that had left him to the wolves- so he'd never have to gaze at his father's face and have the overwhelming urge to stab himself, to cause himself harm like THAT man had done to him- a child.

Karma chuckled darkly to himself at the thought. With his appearance, it was like looking in a mirror, the face staring back at you the younger, male version of Alice Albone: same tomato red hair, that, in stark contrast to his 'mother's' frizzy mop, was artfully and carefully disheveled. Same dimple on the right side of his cheek. And same shade of blue eyes that reminded most of the sky on a cloudless day.

His dashing good looks being like his bitch of a mother wasn't ideal, but it was better than looking like THAT bastard. It was easier to think of her, since he hardly knew, nor cared to know, the woman that abandoned him and his so called 'father' at all.

Karma shook his head. No, stop thinking about them now. Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts, he reminded himself. Then it hit him like a punch to the gut. The one thing that always made his heart cry out in joy by just being near them. The one thing that made life worth living.

His best friend: Evanne Williams. She sat at the front of the class; he could scarcely see her curly brown pigtails that he always wanted to release from their confinements and rake his fingers through. He wondered if the locks felt as smooth as they looked.

The ginger wanted it as much as he wanted to kiss her lips- plump and glossy and ready for the taking as they were.

Normally, a third grader wouldn't have such thoughts of his best friend.

Evanne Williams WAS, and always will be, Karma's best pal- but he'd always desired more.

He wanted to entwine his fingers with her own for hours on end without it seeming strange. He wanted to kiss her on her delectable lips without being punched in the face- which, she'd most undoubtedly do if he ever tried before confessing, as she had a short-fuse not many got to see due to her overwhelming shyness around people she wasn't close to.

Karma smirked at the fact he saw a side of her, his savior, no one else but him got to see- and he planned to keep it that way. His smirk then fell into a comfortable frown.

But it wasn't as if she could take a hint about his feelings at all, in the first place! Everytime he so much as complimented her, she'd stare at the ginger like he had two heads or something. As much as he adored the brunette, she was dense as a rock.

Suddenly, he was jolted from his thoughts by the ringing of a bell, signaling the end of school. But as he stood and began to pack his things, someone grabbed his famous blue sweatshirt.

Karma resisted the urge to pivot and sock the harpy in the nose, as her screeching voice invaded his ears, nothing like the sweet, melodic voice of his Eva.

"So Karma, my daddy says I can stay out late since it's a Friday. How about we hit the yogurt place or the playground together?" Alison-the school's resident mean girl-asked the ginger, batting her tub-worm lashes in a flirty manner. While it may have seemed attractive to the other boys she'd seduced-like the flirt she was-it just made Karma wanna hurl.

He quickly tore her invading arm off his jacket.

"No thanks. I don't go out with whore's like you," he replied, before stomping away, leaving the blonde stunned and a tad bit annoyed that her attempts to get closer to the handsome boy had once again been foiled.

Sorry bitch, but there's only one girl that I have eyes for, he thought. Said girl immediately bonked him on the head once he arrived where she stood in the doorway.

"OW! What was that for, Eva?!" he whined.

"That was for your bad mouth, idiot. Seriously, how do you even know those words!? Am I gonna have to wash your mouth with soap again?" she asked, exasperated.

Rubbing his noggin, sky blue orbs turned to glare at his best friend. "You and your parents are just the equivalent of preachers," he muttered under his breath, which, in turn, earned him another smack.

"If you don't stop cursing, I'll tell Dove you beat up Josh and sent him to the infirmary," she threatened.

A shiver crept up Karma's spine. Being on the bad the side of that Crone was NEVER a good idea.

"Yeah, well, he had it coming," the ginger grumbled, turning away.

Evanne's expression then turned solemn. She sighed. "You don't have to protect me, ya know. I can handle myself. But my bangs are taking forever to grow out. Maybe I should get contacts..." she trailed off sadly.

Eva possessed heterochromatic eyes- her right eye a dark brown, almost black color, with flecks of amber inside the iris, the left an aquamarine with mint green flecks and half covered by a brown side-swept bang. Because of this, she was often bullied, and Karma, to protect her, often beat up said bullies.

Personally, he adored his friends orbs for everything they were. They sparkled like jewels in the sun and were warmer-kinder- than any elvin orbs he knew.

"Your eyes are gorgeous Eva," he complemented, reaching out to grab her hand and give it a comforting squeeze. Her stunning pair of eyes were downcast.

"Yeah. At least to you," she whispered.

Karma could tell the subject was bothering her more than she let on, but knew better than to pry. So they just stood there, hand and hand, as students bustled to and fro in the halls.

"Well," Eva said with a smile, as she stretched. "Whatever. It doesn't matter now. Let's go Karma".

That smile never reached her eyes, Karma noted. Still, he followed the brunette down the looming concrete steps onto the sidewalk.

"I'm beat. Those exams were hard. How about we get some frozen yogurt on the way home?" she questioned, leaping from the top of the stairs. She landed nimbly on her feet- like a cat. The ginger scrambled after the girl.

Here she goes again- Karma thought angrily. Changing the subject.

"Eva.." He began, so frosty in fact, that one might think they were smack dab in a raging blizzard, rather than the sweltering summer heat of June.

"I'm in the mood for mango… or maybe…. strawberry… eh, I'll see when we get there," Evanne contemplated.

"Eva…" he said, his words almost a growl as they tread past the old abandoned ice-cream shop across the street.

"What are you gonna get Karma?" she asked, swiveling towards him with a forced-grin. "I'm guessing… Fruit Punch? Seriously, you should try out something new for once, idiot. Getting the same thing every time is just plain boring."

"EVA!" he finally exclaimed. She halted in her tracks.

Karma placed his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. "Eva, please. Just talk to me. This is obviously bothering you. Please. I'm your best friend. I'll always be there for…. WAIT, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

She had stopped responding completely. Heterochromatic eyes sparkled as they survived the alley way they had halted at. Karma wanted to crush the idiotic fluttery feeling that bubbled up in his chest at the sight of that look. Not now, stupid heart!

"Eva. Hello? Anybody home? EVA!" he questioned, knocking on the brunette's head. The ginger relished the feeling of her soft curls beneath his hand- like touching silk.

Her pointer finger then went out to shoosh him. His face erupted into a blush he prayed she wouldn't take notice of.

Knowing her, she probably wouldn't.

"Shhh," the brunette said, before she gasped as if she had solved one of those famous murder stories. "THIS IS THE PLACE!"

"What place?" Karma asked. But just as the question slipped past his lips, Eva had already sprinted to the end of the narrow pathway, bolted around the corner and vanished from his line of sight.

"Crap. That crone is gonna murder me if I lose her," the red-head grumbled.

He could already imagine the crimson-haired demon standing over his bloodied and mangled body with a sadistic grin on her grotesque face. Karma shivered and his heart began to pound so loudly it was if a hammer was hitting a nail against his chest.

If he had any chance of survival against that mad-woman, he had to catch Eva! The boy then sprinted into the narrow pathway.

Dashing around the corner, he spotted three trash cans ahead.

His mind pushed against gravity, and when he felt the familiar resistance in the air, focused on the energy to propel himself over the metal bins.

Once his feet were firmly planted on the ground, he began to spread his consciousness to Evanne's own in order to track the brunette's whereabouts.

There you are, Karma thought, eyes narrowing, as his mind hit the deafening, awed thoughts of his best friend. He didn't even stop to think of WHY she was so wonderstruck, as he his sneakered feet were already pounding over a sand dune towards the figure ahead: Evanne.

She stood at the fine line of where sand gave way to wood chips, mouth catching flies, eyes the size of saucers at the sight before her.

Karma halted to catch his breath. "Hu hu," he puffed out, hands on his knees. "Eva… don't… run.. Off….like...that."

He walked over to stand by Evanne.

She tugged on the sleeve of his blue sweatshirt.

"Look," she commanded simply, a crooked finger reaching out to point at the scenery ahead.

"What!" Karma grumbled in annoyance. "This better be worth it since you practically forced me to sprint into…"

Then, his eyes broadened so wide you could see the whites of his orbs. One minute, two minutes, three minutes passed; the ginger had to rub his eyes to see if what he seeing at this very moment was a dream.

Is this really what I think it is? he questioned to himself incredulously, heart skipping a beat.

Before the boy, was an aged playground. It was small, with a set of broken swings built on the woodchips edge, and a tiny, twisty slide whose plastic end sat in a heap a few feet away. It was obvious why no one came to the play area anymore. And yet...

Karma ran his hand over the only swing that was still intact. When he brought his hand to his face, his palm was coated in a thick layer of dust. This place meant so much to him. This was where…

"We first met…" Eva whispered, almost reading his mind, as a sudden wind blew coils of the girl's hair to the right.

While they had indefinitely met before then, the moment he ran up to her-bloodied and covered head to toe in dirt- and happily hugged his future bride to be at this very playground, after a full year of being away from the brunette, was a particularly memorable moment for him. Especially when she hugged him-a stranger- back. The ginger smiled fondly at the memory.

"I recognized the alleyway mom and I took a shortcut through to get here," Eva explained, before pausing.

"I'm glad I came that day," she whispered. Despite it being but a breath, Karma, astonished, turned towards the girl. Her back was to him, hair whipping widely in the wind.

"What?" he asked.

Was he dreaming? He must be. Why else would those beautiful, heart-throbbing words come from the even more stunning pink lips of Evanne Williams? Was he dead! Karma felt his body to see if everything was still intact. Had he finally died from his father's abuse and gone to heaven? Plump, nearly feminine lips: Check. Soft, tomato red hair that he took hours styling every day: Check. Had to look his best for Eva, after all. White, scaly scarf that he protected like a dragon might protect their horde of gold: Doubly Check.

The ginger pinched his cheeks for the final confirmation. When he could still feel the sharp stab of pain caused by the action, Karma knew he was still very much alive. If god-or whoever was said to be up there, watching them, protecting them- actually existed, Karma would have given him his own arm in thanks for this blessing.

Evanne, meanwhile, puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. So cute... he thought fondly.

She then sucked in a breath, as if she preparing for something simply horrible, before swiveling to face her best friend. Chubby cheeks were coated in a beautiful, thick layer of blush that caused the eight year old boy's heart to explode in a fit of flutterings. And she hadn't even said a word to him yet.

"I MEAN, I'M GLAD I CAME THAT DAY!" she screamed, her voice so voluminous that the birds flew away all at once from their perches in the tree's around them. "Because…" Her clenched fist relaxed at her side. "Because... if I didn't… then I wouldn't have met you Karma," she finished with a smile.

And unlike the grin she'd forced through gritted teeth earlier, this one was soft and genuine and turned her friends insides to mush. God, how far gone was he that she could snag him by the throat with just one look?

"I'm happy you're here with me," Eva told him.

In the evening glow, her bronze skin caught the light in such a way that the eight-year old swore he saw rainbows glittering on the surface. Her dark browns curls framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. Her orbs twinkled. She was beautiful, ethereal- perfect in every way.

And, before the ginger knew what he was doing, he was inching forward, placing his hand on her lips, and kissing the spot where her lips where. They stood like that for a minute, time seemly stopping, sparks flying, before pulling back.

Her face was red as a tomato; if there were any people around, they would have thought she was doing a flawless impression of a human traffic light. Then, with a start, he realized he had just kissed his crush-no, he thought, it was more than a crush-on the lips.

Karma cursed himself a thousand times over for giving into his desires. But she had just looked so exemplary in that moment, her lips so delectable, that he just had to give her a smooch.

"W-why did y-you do that?!" she stuttered, still blushing, as she backed away from him and tentatively touched her lips.

"Because," Karma began. "I love you. "

The words came out easily- as smooth as butter. Usually, whenever he worked up the nerve to confess, one look from Eva's large, adorable heterochromatic eyes sent him into a stuttering, blushing mess. Not this time it seemed. Karma had been holding back the beast for four years now, and it felt magnificent-almost lightening- to have the load of his feelings carried off his shoulders.

He'd finally told her how he felt-how he'd always felt about the brunette- since the day they met three years ago. He just hoped she felt the same. She MUST have some kinda feelings at least. Even if they weren't romantic, she, at the very minimum, must ENJOY his company. They were best friends, after all. The red-head decided then and there that even if she didn't desire him as much as he did her, he'd still continue to love and protect her forever- no matter how much the rejection caused his heart to feel as if it had been shattered, run over by a bulldozer, and dropped from a ten story building.

But they just stood there, in silence, the wind whipping around them for what seemed like hours before…

She punched him the face.

"IDIOT!" she screamed, before running away.

* * *

Will probally post chapter 2 tomorrow. Too lazy right now. Also, for all those wondering how physical abuse is possible for elves, well... How I see it, is anger can often override , despite being an elf, Grady was about to burn off Brants arm. He probally would have regret it later, but it showed how powerful anger is to elves. So, with the right trigger, could physical abuse be possible for elves? I think so.


	3. Part 2

**Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger. But the oc's are mine!**

I'm back! And with another chapter for the threeshot! Yay! *throws confetti* Although I regret to admit, I don't have part three written yet and probally won't for while. Sorry :(. I feel as though I write better when I'm practically bursting inspiration and just NEED to write, so, until then, there won't be a part three- at least for awhile. Still, I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

 **"HAHAHAHA!"Chara laughed inside Evanne's mind, clutching at her stomach. The brunette could have sworn there were tears in the ghost's eyes.**

Evanne's blushing face groaned from atop her pillow. "It's not funny."

 **Chara halted her laughter. "No. It's not," she started solemnly. Then, a grin spread across her features. "It's hilarious!" Eva shot her look that clearly said the comment was unneeded. "I-I can't believe y-you punched h-him in t-the face, after h-he confessed to y-you! HAHAHA!"**

The young girl whimpered for like the millionth time, her face erupting into a flush even hotter than before- if that was even possible. Definitely not one of her finer moments.

But she hadn't known how to react otherwise. Here Karma was-his red hair billowing in the wind and stunning sky blue eyes shining like the star's in the evening glow- as he poured his heart out her. What was a girl to do?

Evanne wouldn't even think of how soft his lip felt on her's through the cracks of his hands. How warm there were- like the steam from hot cocoa wafting on your face. Nope! She wouldn't go there! The brunette wanted to punch her idiotic organ for that humming bird beating of her heart every time she thought of him. Of weaving her fingers through his soft, tomato red…

No! Stop thinking about it, just stop! Evanne willed herself. She shouldn't be thinking of the ginger like this! He was her best friend, after all. But here she was, thinking about…. About… she blew a fuse at the notion. Her emotions were an unbottled storm, and she had no clue on how to handle them.

Eva?" the calming, melodic voice of Evanne's mother suddenly said from beyond the door to her room, eliciting a groan from the other side. Natalie Williams took it as a sign to come in, dark curls bouncing as the older woman entered her daughter's bedroom.

Evanne had always been jealous of her mother's good looks: Coils of hair dark as night, large, expressive aquamarine eyes with mint green flecks, a button nose with a smattering of freckles across the bridge, and glossy pink lips. Her beauty was almost unreal- ethereal, and perfect in every way. She didn't appear a day over twenty.

Eva, meanwhile, appeared dorky in her pigtails and braces; she was all knobby knees and gangly limbs. In fact, the only traits she'd inherited from Natalie were her irises and small, button nose.

With long caramel curls, a dark brown, almost black right iris with amber flecks, and a rounded face, she looked more like her father- David Williams. For as long as she could remember, Eva had drilled it into her brain that if she looked more like her mother, then maybe-just maybe-those kids would stop picking on her all the time for her heterochromatic eyes.

But none of that mattered right now. No, all that mattered were the glittering, sky blue eyes that claimed her every thought and caused her face to erupt into a hot blush.

"I brought you some hot coco," her mother said, handing her a porcelain cup. Tentatively, Evanne took it from her. Tainted pink lips brushed against the glass, as the brunette took a long, soothing sip.

"So…." Natalie began, surveying the room. "It's a boy, right?"

Evanne spit the hot cocoa out like it was poison.

"I'm guessing... I'm... right?" Natalie asked-though it was more of a statement- as keen blue eyes observed her offspring pound her chest in an attempt to clear her airway.

"So I am right," her mother said, a bemused smirk edged onto her features. Evanne wanted to slap that smirk off her face.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Eva exclaimed, as she tried to hide her flushed countenance in her pillow. This only seemed to make her mom's grin widen.

"Now, now," the blacknette tutted playfully. "Is that any way to talk to your mom?"

"It is if she makes me want to sock her in the nose!" Evanne cried, tossing a pillow at her mother. Chuckling, Natalie caught the black and purple fabric, and threw it aside.

"Okay, okay. Enough of that. WHO IS IT! Come on, you can tell me. Go on and tell mama," Natalie asked excitedly, leaning so far forward towards her Evanne had to scoot back.

The girl turned away, flustered. She didn't desire to tell her mom her best friend-the person who she trusted the most, the boy who had always been by her side- had said he loved her. It was embarrassing.

 **"Go on. Tell her," Chara giggled, her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter- though she ultimately failed. " Tell her (pfffft) how your best friend(pfft) confessed to you, and you punched him in the face!"**

Unable to control herself any longer, Chara burst into a fit of laughter, her legs flailing beneath her long, dark blue skirt.

Evanne groaned, burying her face so deep into her pillow her features were indented in it. Natalie, meanwhile, pouted beside her.

"Alright if you won't tell me, I'll have to guess," the older woman tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Is it Kevin?" she asked, referring to the boy her daughter sat next to in class, with amber orbs and strawberry blonde locks.

"No," Evanne muttered.

"Is it Conner?" her mother questioned.

"NO!" Eva exclaimed. Conner was too doltish to confess to her.

Natalie's mouth then contorted into a impish smirk that Evanne knew from experience was NEVER a good thing.

"Is it…. Levi?" she asked perkily. The juevenile brunette's reddened face morphed into one of disgust.

"OH GOD NO! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU MOM!" Eva cried. "He's seven years older than me! EWWW! Ugh! I need to scrub my brain with disinfectant now. GROSS!"

Natalie simply giggled at her offspring's cute reaction.

"If not any of them, then it has to be…" Her mother's cheshire grin seemed to widen until the corners were nearly touching her ears. "It has to be… KARMA!"

At the sound of his name, Evanne's countenance detonated; her ears were practically spouting steam. An image then flashed in her mind, as clear and vivid as a true memory. Of Karma leaning in, soft lips brushing against her own as her heterochromatic eyes fluttered closed. The girl could almost feel his hot, minty breath, as he leaned in close to capture…

"NO NO NO!" Evanne cried, slamming her head against a wall.

Her mother's face lit up like a child's on christmas morning, as she screamed with stars in her eyes: "IT IS KARMA! It's about time! Hon, come in here!" Evanne was sure the neighbors would complain later with how loud her mom was at that very moment. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was preserving what little dignity she had left- however small it was.

"No! Don't call…." Her cries fell on deaf ears however. For moments later, a disheveled head of carmel curls peeked through the doorway.

"Yeah, babe. What's up?" Michael Williams asked.

"Guess who finally disclosed his love for Evanne!?" Natalie exclaimed, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet like a child. By the way her father's orbs lit up like the sun, one might think they'd won a trip to hawaii or something.

"REALLY! It's about time! He better treat my little girl well," He replied, discarding his 'Kiss the dad' apron on the floor. Evanne covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Dad… Please leave…" she said in an almost pleading voice. Of course, no one listened.

Her mom smirked. "Yeah. And a month before July fourth. I win the bet! You owe me five dollars…. M.i.k.y," she said, mouthing every syllable of his nickname. Dad's blush was almost comparable to Evanne's in its heat.

"YOU MADE BET'S!" Eva cried out incredulously.

"Fine," dad answered his wife, his face on fire as he handed her a wad of green paper. "But I was literally two month's off N.a.t,"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST QUIT IT!" Evanne screamed, pounding on her mother's back- much to her amusement. The brunette's flaming blush was creeping down her neck and onto her back with all their chattering of her relationship troubles. Soon, she'd be a full blown tomato.

"Alright, alright," Natalie relented, shooing her father away with a 'The stew's burning Miky." that had him bolting out into the kitchen. She then began to rub soothing circles on Eva's upper back. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm your mom. It's my job to tease you. My family wasn't there to do that when I fell in love with your father."

Evanne looked at her mom from behind the pillow she was currently hugging like a koala bear. "Are you finally gonna talk about Great Grandpa Loki?" she asked hesitantly.

In response, the blacknette peered everywhere but at Evanne, and her already pale face paled to the color of snow- like it always did when the brunette mentioned her mysterious Great Grandpa who raised her mother.

"Ugh… um…. Well…." Natalie stuttered for the first time today, pulling at the collar of her mint green sweater uncomfortably, and looking over her shoulder to where Eva knew her father was cooking dinner pleadingly.

Evanne sighed. "Whatever. I'll let you off the hook for now, but you'll have to tell me eventually. You can't keep secrets from your own family."

Not that she will ever listen, Evanne thought bitterly to herself.

The older female sighed in relief, before her earlier excitement rushed back like a tidal wave. "So, go on. Tell me what happened."

Eva sighed. If she knew anything about her mother-which, she most definitely did- she was not getting out of this room without telling her every single detail. Talk about irritating.

"Well, we were walking together home from school," Evanne began.

The blacknette beside her nodded encouragingly. "Go on," she said.

"W-well um uh," Eva stuttered(because how the heck was she supposed to NOT talk about the fact that Karma and her were conversing about the brunette getting bullied for her eyes, without her mother finding out?). "Well-um… we were just talking-she finally settled on- before I found the alleyway leading to the old abandoned park down the road. You know, the one Karma and I used to play in?"

Jet black curls bobbed as Natalie nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, I remember. That was the first place you met him. Go on."

"I told him I was glad I met him. He, um, uh, then k-k-k... k-worded me. And in response, I, well, uh, I kinda…." A blush fanned across Evanne's cheeks, this time from the embarrassment of the action that had occurred next. "Punched him in the face."

Chara's booming laughter resonated, as her mom blinked in astonishment. Then, she got to her feet. "Well, this relationship is doomed."

"MOM!" the brunette exclaimed, grabbing for the older womens sweater to halt her. Natalie chuckled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she replied, seating herself once again beside her offspring. "Your father acted the same way. It took me seven years to get him to realize he loved me. He was just as idiotic."

"HEY!" the voice of Evanne's father called from the kitchen, offended his wife called him idiotic. Evanne snorted at her dad's response.

"But let's not get into that," her mom said, leaning forward towards her daughter. "First, let's start with how you FEEL."

To this, the juvenile brunette blinked.

"Feel?" Evanne asked. What could Natalie possibly mean by that? The confession had terrified her, even more so than her bullies. She could still feel the hammering of her heart in her chest, the ice rippling through her veins.

"Maybe that's not the right way to put it," her mother speculated. "I know you're scared Eva- who wouldn't be when their best friend suddenly confesses his love to you out of nowhere. I can't imagine how confused you are right now. But, I ask you this, how do you REALLY feel about this situation? Behind all that confusion, past the hammering of your heart?

Evanne toppled sideways onto her pillow, burying her head into the cool, freshly scented fabric.

"I-I don't know," she admitted sadly. "I mean, I guess... I'm flattered? I don't know. It's really strange- how he can like a girl like me when there are so many prettier ones like Alison? Despite the fact I wanna punch her in the face everytime I see her."

"Eva," Natalie whispered, her face darkening with sympathy.

With straight-as a preacher strawberry blonde hair, big, luminescent emerald green eyes that made all the guys swoon, and a pale, heart shaped face caked with makeup, Allison's looks paralleled Karma's, whose appearance had been compared to a painting or airbrushed photo. Eva, by comparison, was the very definition of plain. It baffled her how Karma-the smartest, kindest, most handsome boy she knows- could l-l-love her of all people.

"Oh Eva," the older woman said again, taking her head and placing it in between he lap, stroking the dark brown curls soothingly. Evanne sighed in contentment. "You ARE perfect just the way you are. You get that low self esteem from your father- one of his more... **problematic** qualities. We're gonna have to do something about that soon. But, for now, let's take a different approach to your problem. Instead of how you feel about the situation, how do you FEEL about Karma?"

Evanne flinched at his name, an instant blush dusting her cheeks. "Um, uh, well he's my b-best friend, of course."

Natalie Williams shook her head. "No, look deeper. Your titles for him are shackles. What does this boy mean to you? How do you feel about him in your deepest of deepest feelings?"

What he means to me? My deepest of deepest feelings? Evanne thought. She closed her eyes, searching through her feelings.

She looked past the titles, past the confusion, past the sheer fear of the unknown, to her truest of truest emotions. Every time Karma and her touched there was a fire lit under Eva's skin. But it wasn't an unpleasant burn, no- more like sitting beside the warmth of a hearth: toasty and comforting. Looking into Karma's large, beautiful sky blue eyes brought forth a feeling of tranquility, and caused the girl's heart to explode into fit of flutterings.

She wouldn't even think of when he complimented her, how her heart felt as if it had gone on some trip it would probably never return from. Nope, she wouldn't go there.

Evanne also thought of when she saw Karma and Alison together, the blonde clinging to him as she batted her eyelashes flirtily, the ginger, on the other hand, portraying blatant disgust at her actions. Despite her best friends obvious dislike of the girl, the young brunette's heart had contracted at the sight- as if someone was squeezing the life out of Evanne. Could that have been…. Jealousy? No! It couldn't be. That was impossible!

Then, finally, she recalled the moment of the heartstopping confession. She'd been startled, of course, but could there have been more to it? Behind the confusion, behind the flattery and horror, there had been an underlying sense of… happiness?

Evanne's blood ran cold at the thought. She repeated the realization in her mind a million times, but she couldn't seem to wrap her head around this shocking development.

Eva was in love with Karma.

"Oh no," she said in her mind. "NO NO NO NO NO NO! Crap, crap, a million times crap!"

 **"And…. there it is," Chara responded, uncaring.**

"I'm in love with Karma," Evanne said, mouth over mind.

Chara rolled her heterochromatic eyes.

 **"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," the fourteen year old girl replied.**

"I'm in love with Karma," Eva repeated.

Once again, this earned an eye roll from Eva's older companion.

 **"Great job einstein, you figured it out. Congratulations," Chara said sarcastically, clapping her hands mockingly.**

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. I'M IN LOVE WITH KARMA!" the juvenile brunette exclaimed, her cheeks dusted in red. Her heart was practically a beating drum in her chest.

Chara facepalmed.

 **"Yeah, we get it. You're in love, everyone knew it. Geez. You're acting worse than Asriel when he found out he was in love," the girl with heterochromia muttered.**

"NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Evanne screamed in real life, as she shot up from her mother's lap and began to slam her head against the wall.

"Okay...there it is," Natalie Williams repeated Chara's earlier words, a small smile edged onto her features. Or more like a smirk.

"Ugh!" Evanne fell onto her bed with a resounding thump. "I'm in love with Karma. What am I gonna do?" she muttered, mostly to herself than her mom, as she lolled her head to the side to stare at the picture taped to her sky blue walls.

A few years ago, her family had all went on a beach trip together- which, somehow ended with Karma being smacked in the head by a beach ball. In the photo, Evanne was on her butt laughing as Karma glared daggers at the girl.

Evanne blushed at his sea-swept red hair that gave him a somewhat surfer look and his bare, golden chest, turning away lest she get lost in his sky blue orbs.

Natalie Williams raised an eyebrow."What do you mean what do you do? You date, of course!"

Eva's face detonated at the notion. Images of holding hands and feeding one another and kissing raced through her mind, and Evanne shook her head.

"D-date! Are you an idiot!" she tossed a pillow at mom once more. Her mom caught it, laughing.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Just stop throwing pillows at me. Look, sweetie, you don't have start dating right away if you're not alright with it. Just do what you're comfortable with," the blacknette advised.

What I'm comfortable with, huh? Eva thought, lifting her head from where she hidden her flushed face. Hmmm…..

Easier said than done.


End file.
